Secrets of Summer
by evans516
Summary: Life in Rosewood was anything but simple, even before Ali disappeared. Jason and Quinn spent the summer partying with friends Garrett, Ian, CeCe, and Melissa. All of them have secrets, all taking their own toll. Did these lies have anything to do with Ali's disappearance?
1. Start To Summer

**thanks so much for checking out my new story! this is a prequel to my story "family secrets" taking place during the summer alison went missing. hope you like it! :)**

_Start to Summer_

"Would you stop mom?" Quinn Montgomery complained as she tossed her duffel bag onto her bed, next to where her mother was sitting.

Quinn had finished her finals at Hollis a few days before and was officially done for the summer. Jason Dilaurentis, her boyfriend of four years, still had one final left before the weekend at his school in upstate New York. Quinn was taking a bus up to see him for a few days at school before driving back with him. Done with her second year of college, Quinn was excited to finally be done for the summer, for the fun to finally start though her parents weren't too happy about her current travel plans.

"I just don't think an over night trip is the best idea," Ella pointed out. Quinn knew this was the perk to being over eighteen years old. Her mom made suggestions, told her things were a bad idea, but she couldn't forbid her from doing it. This was one of the reasons Quinn loved college over high school.

"It's just a long weekend," Quinn told her, stuffing some clothes into her bag. While her parents couldn't stop her from leaving, Quinn had timed her leaving just right so she wouldn't have to run into her dad when he came back from a meeting about teaching a summer course at Hollis. "Besides, I haven't seen Jason since spring break."

"Then, what's three more days," Ella suggested.

"Mom," Quinn complained as she was bringing night clothes over to her bag, knocking her purse off the bed in the process. The contents spilled every where, letting her mom see her secret pack of cigarettes she had hidden away. Her mom picked them up, just raising her eye brows as if to say _seriously_?

"Quitting sucks," Quinn said, taking them from her mom and shoving them in her bag. "Besides, I don't do it in the house or around the kids." _The kids_ as she always referred to them as were her fifteen year old sister Aria and her thirteen year old brother Mike. "It's just three days," Quinn said, zipping her bag shut finally. "It'll be fine." With that, she grabbed her bag and carried it out of her room towards the stairs.

"I want you to call me when you get there," Ella said, following her down the stairs.

"Yes mom," Quinn promised.

"And I don't want you drinking," Ella added as they got to the front door. Quinn wasn't even old enough to drink legally, not that she hadn't been since she was Aria's age.

"Yes mom," Quinn repeated robotically, opening the front door to leave. With someone standing on the porch preparing to knock, Quinn jumped. Seeing who it was though, she rolled her eyes.

"What Wilden?" she asked in annoyance. Darren Wilden graduated the same year as Jason, a year ahead of her, and he was a cop now.

"Garrett's stuck in training," Wilden told her. Garrett Reynolds was one of her best friends from high school who had also graduated with Jason. After taking a year off, he decided to become a cop too. "Said he was supposed to give you a ride to the bus station?"

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill him," Quinn muttered, shutting the front door behind her. Normally, she would have protested to this, but she was running out of options. If she wanted to be at Jason's school by that night, in enough time to go out and have fun, she had to catch the bus at noon. There wasn't anyone else to take her. And, while she might not like Wilden that much, he at least wouldn't lecture her the whole ride there.

"I take it you're going to visit Jason?" Wilden asked as they got into his squad car.

"That is excellent police work," Quinn said sarcastically as she put on her sunglasses. "With skills like that, you just might make detective."

"Hope so," Wilden agreed, though her voice had been dripping with sarcasm. "Everyone back for the summer?"

"Just about," Quinn said, taking part in the polite conversation. "Everyone but Ian, he'll be around next week though."

Ian Thomas was Jason's best friend from high school. His school in Delaware always started later than everyone else's so he was done for the summer last. His girlfriend, Melissa Hastings, was already back for the summer from school in Philadelphia, but she had left on vacation with her family. Her younger sister was best friends with Aria since they were little girls, while Melissa and Quinn only tolerated each other because their boyfriends were such good friends. She would much rather hang out with her friend CeCe Drake from high school, but she was off in California and came home sporadically, keeping an on again off again relationship with Eric Kahn.

"I don't know what CeCe's plans are," Quinn told him, as if that was what he was asking. When things were off for CeCe and Eric, they were usually on for her and Darren.

"Wasn't asking," Wilden said. After the way they left things this winter, it didn't seem like things were going to work out between them anyway.

"Uh huh," Quinn said, reading through messages on her phone.

One was from her sister, asking if she could take her and her other friends, Hanna, Emily, and Alison to the mall. Aria must have forgotten that she was going to see Jason, Alison's older brother, and Quinn texted her back to remind her. Oh was Aria's only response and Quinn promised to take them next weekend. There was a message from Jason, asking when her bus was getting there so he could pick her up. The last was from her father, echoing the same warnings of not drinking and letting her parents know that she got there safely.

"Well, have a safe trip," Wilden told her, parking his car in the bus station lot. Quinn nodded in thanks as she got her things together. "What are you doing with him Quinn?"

"Ah, we're having that talk," Quinn said with some annoyance as she got out of his car. Wilden was always trying to make a move on her, and it got very old.

"Just saying Quinn," he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Darren," Quinn said, shutting the car door.

* * *

Quinn stood at the bus station that evening, looking around for Jason and checking her phone again to make sure she hadn't missed a message from him. Nothing. Sighing, Quinn continued to look around. This wasn't unlike Jason, he could never be on time for anything. Maybe her bus even got there a little early. In any case, she was still just standing around alone.

"AH!" Quinn squealed when she felt someone grabbing her waist and picking her up; typical Jason move, never wasting the opportunity to scare her.

"Gotcha," Jason grinned, keeping her close as he kissed her.

"You're late," Quinn tried to scold, but she couldn't stop grinning as he kissed her again as she was happy to see him after a month and a half.

"You're early," Jason accused her; Quinn pulled back, looking at his eyes carefully.

"You're stoned," she laughed at him. "You've been done with finals for, what, three hours?"

"Four," Jason corrected her, making her laugh. "Besides, Chris wanted to get rid of what was left before he moved home."

"Your roommate's already gone?" Quinn asked him, not knowing that part; Jason nodded with a smile. This was going to be a great weekend.

That night, there was a huge party in Jason's building as everyone was done for the summer and were starting to celebrate. Jason would disappear from time to time with a few of the guys that lived on his floor, smoking what they had left before moving out. Quinn didn't really like it when Jason smoked but she never said much about it. Who was she to talk with her drinking habit? As the party died down and the crowd in the common area thinned out, Jason and Quinn found their way back to his room.

"You know what I want right now?" Quinn asked. They were just laying there, heads spinning.

"Hm?" Jason asked lazily.

"Pizza," Quinn answered.

"This is why I love you," Jason told her and she laughed as he got up first, looking for his keys. It was two in the morning, too late for delivery but not too late for a pick up order.

"Ah, Jay?" Quinn said, holding up his keys that had been right there on his night stand. "Maybe I should drive," she giggled, rolling out of his bed now and slipping her shoes back on.

"You're drunk," Jason protested.

"You're drunk and stoned," Quinn said back, holding the keys behind her so he couldn't get them. "C'mon, it's like two miles."

* * *

Quinn's heart was racing, regretting all the decisions that lead up to this moment. She should have listened to her mother and stayed home that weekend, just waiting for Jason to come home on Sunday. No. She just should have been drinking so much that night, though that was never very likely with her. Really, what it came down to, was that she shouldn't have been driving the car that night.

It all happened so fast she wasn't even sure of the exact events. All she knew was, one second, she was driving back to the dorm with Jason from getting their pizza. The next second, there was someone rolling over the hood of her car before falling off to the side. Quinn threw the car in park, running back to check on who she had hit. It was a girl, about her age. She could still hear Jason yelling at her as he got out of the car.

_"Quinn! What are you doing?!" Jason said, stumbling over to her. _

_"She's still breathing," Quinn said quickly. "There's not any blood..." She was going to school to be a nurse and, just because there wasn't blood on the outside, didn't mean there wasn't blood spilling internally. "Jason, we have to call an ambulance."_

_"Someone will see her," Jason shook his head, grabbing her and pulling her up to her feet._

_"Jay!" Quinn protested, struggling against him as he let her go by her car door. "I hit someone!"_

_"If you call the cops you're going to get nailed with underage drunk driving," Jason snapped at her. "Do you want that?"_

"Quinn," Jason said, shaking her out of her thoughts as they went back into his room. Quinn was having a panic attack, thinking about what happened and having trouble breathing. "Baby, look at me."

"I can't breathe Jay," Quinn shook her head as he sat her on his bed, kneeling in front of her. "I...I can't...I..."

"Shhh, shhh," Jason tried to calm her, taking her face in his hands. "It's all right baby, it was an accident."

"An accident?" Quinn asked. "An accident? I hit someone with a car Jason!" Just like that, her hyperventilating was back. "Oh my God...I hit..."

"Hey," Jason stopped her. "You know what would have happened if the police got involved. I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Happen to me?" Quinn asked him now. "What about that girl?"

"Someone is going to see her," Jason promised. "And, you said she was still breathing."

"Jason," Quinn said, starting to cry now. He moved to sit next to her, pulling her close as she cried into him, kissing her head.

"It'll be fine," Jason assured her. "It'll all be fine."

* * *

It was all anyone on campus could talk about the next day when Jason took Quinn to get breakfast. It was a girl in their class named Heather who had been hit by a car in the middle of the night. No one saw who did it and there wasn't any evidence of who might have been there at the scene. She was in the hospital now, stable, but it looked like she was going to be paralyzed.

"I don't wanna be here," Quinn shook her head at Jason and he agreed as they went back to his room, packing up their things. By late morning, they were on the road back to Rosewood. They didn't speak the entire car ride, things were too tense. That made the trip which normally lasted several hours feel like days. Finally, by dinnertime, they were back in their home town. While the day before Quinn had been excited for summer, now she just wanted to rewind.

"Do you wanna come over?" Jason asked Quinn as they turned onto her street. "You could stay the night."

"I just wanna go home," Quinn shook her head and Jason nodded, parking in front of her house. The lights were on inside and her family was probably having dinner now.

"Hey," Jason stopped her, grabbing her hand as she started to get out of the car. "It's going to be all right Quinn. Promise."

"Ok," she nodded quietly, getting out.

"Love you," Jason told her as she grabbed her bag.

"Love you too," Quinn said softly before shutting the door, walking up to her house. Just like she expected, her family was sitting in the dining room, having dinner. There were extra chairs pulled up though for Alison, Hanna, and Emily who must be having a sleepover with Aria; Spencer was still out of town and Mike was at a friend's house.

"Hey Quinn," Aria greeted her first. Her parents both turned to look, seeming surprised.

"Hi sweetheart," Byron said to her as Quinn dropped her bag by the stairs, going to talk to everyone for a minute. She seemed off, upset about something. "We weren't expecting you till tomorrow."

"I can leave," Quinn muttered.

"It's not that," Ella said. "You're just home early, that's all."

"I wasn't feeling good," Quinn lied. "So, I just told Jason I wanted to come home."

"You were sick, so you spent six hours in a car?" Alison asked like it was the stupidest idea she ever heard. Of all of Aria's friends, Alison was her least favorite.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ella asked her daughter and Quinn shrugged.

"Here," Byron offered Quinn his seat. "I'll go get you a plate."

"I'll see if there's any tylenol upstairs," Ella was saying, going to get her daughter some medicine though she wasn't sure what was wrong. With the adults gone, Alison looked to Quinn again.

"I didn't know hangovers could last that long," Alison was saying to Quinn. The girls weren't stupid, they were both well aware of Jason and Quinn's partying habits, habits that were really problems if you looked carefully. Quinn just rolled her eyes at Alison, ignoring her. Getting into a fight with a fifteen year old wasn't on her list of things to do today, though Alison was pushing her limits. As this was all happening, Hanna was getting a second helping of food.

"Are you sure you want that?" Alison was asking Hanna. Hanna blushed, setting her plate back down and leaving it empty. That was it for Quinn.

"One day you're not going to have any friends left Ali," Quinn snapped at her. Alison wasn't used to people standing up to her. The only one of the girls that did was Spencer and she wasn't here. The older crowd of Rosewood, the kids Quinn and Jason's age, usually just ignored her or wrote her off as an annoying, catty freshman. The older she got though, the more she became involved with the older crowd.

Quinn got up now, going to her room. She didn't want to be around anybody, she just wanted to be alone. It took her awhile, but eventually she fell asleep, purely from exhaustion. While she was sleeping though, she started to have nightmares about what happened, seeing that girl's face, reliving hitting her with the car. Awake now, she dialed the only person she wanted to talk to.

_"Hello?"_ Jason mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you come over Jay?" Quinn asked, sniffling as she had been crying. "I just...I can't stop thinking about that girl."

_"Mmmm,"_ Jason groaned as he stretched, grabbing a shirt. _"Yeah, ok. I'm on my way babe."_ She could hear him sigh as he grabbed his keys._ "You know it was an accident Quinn."_

"It doesn't change that I hit a girl with a car," Quinn said, getting up so she could wait for him downstairs. "Or that we ran." As she was saying this, she opened her bedroom door. Alison was out in the hall, having gotten up to go to the bathroom. The smirk on her face told Quinn she heard everything.

"Goodnight Quinn," Alison told her before going into Aria's room.

**thanks for reading! hope you like it so far :) please let me know what you think and if i should continue :)**


	2. Blackmail

**thanks so much for the review, follows, and favorites! :) hope you like this :)**

_Blackmail_

"She's not going to do anything," Jason was telling Quinn a week later. Since they had been home, Quinn had been super on edge about Alison hearing her talk about the accident. Right now, they were on their way to Camden, New Jersey, about an hour away from Rosewood. Their fake IDs didn't always work in Philadelphia, so it was worth the extra ten minute drive. They were picking up alcohol for a party tonight at the Thomas' lake house, with Ian just getting back from school.

"Please," Quinn scoffed. "This is Alison we're talking about. By the time she was thirteen she knew she could blackmail me for staying at your house."

"Well, we got past that," Jason shrugged. The Montgomerys and Jason's parents both knew about where Quinn spent most of her nights in the summer. It wasn't that they were ok with it, they just didn't do anything about it; they couldn't really.

"This isn't just me sneaking into your bedroom at night Jay," Quinn argued. "I _hit_ someone."

"I know," Jason snapped at her. "I was there too." Quinn rolled her eyes, sinking back into her seat. "I'm sorry," Jason apologized to her. "But, honestly, she hasn't said anything to me about it. She's hasn't said anything to you." He shrugged. "Maybe she didn't actually hear you."

"Right, because that's my luck," Quinn mumbled sarcastically. As she was saying this, Jason pulled off into an alley, parking the car. "Um, this doesn't look like the distributor," Quinn said lightly, looking around.

"Eric asked me to drop something off," Jason told her, grabbing the zip lock back full of weed from the center consol; Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's his turn," Quinn protested, thinking about what she just said. How sad was it that she was so immune to not only her boyfriend's drug habit, but his drug dealing as well?

"Well, we were already coming here," Jason told her.

"Why are we buying the booze for Ian's party again?" Quinn asked now.

"Because Ian's waiting for Melissa to get back," Jason explained. "Because..." He shook his head. "I guess he's dumping her or something."

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion. Melissa and Ian were perfect together, they were both crazy overachievers.

"C'mon," Jason joked. "It's not like you can stand Melissa anyway." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, just wait here." He kissed her cheek. "Lock the door."

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn muttered, locking the doors once Jason got out. She watched him, crossing the street to a different alley to meet up with his buyer, her phone starting to ring now. "Hello?"

_"Hey!"_ Quinn's younger sister Aria said on the other end._ "So, when are you coming by?"_

"Coming by...where?" Quinn asked in confusion.

_"By Emily's,"_ Aria said like it was obvious. _"You said you would take us shopping this weekend."_ Aria was waiting at Emily's house with all her friends for her sister to come pick them up and take them to the mall.

"Ugh, right," Quinn said, rubbing her forehead. Naturally, she had completely forgotten. "Listen, um, could we do that next weekend?"

_"We already moved it from last weekend,"_ Aria complained.

"I know," Quinn said. "I just, um, have a lot going on with Jason. Plus he wants to do this thing with Ian tonight..." She let herself trail off. "Next weekend, all right?"

_"Fine,"_ Aria muttered.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow probably," Quinn said, hanging up. Aria sighed, setting her phone and looking to her friends.

"So, where's our ride?" Alison asked in annoyance.

"She's with your stupid brother," Aria said, resenting Jason a little more every time Quinn blew her off for him. "I guess they're going to some party with Ian tonight." Alison grinned.

"Bet I can score us an invite," Alison said mischievously.

"Yeah right," Aria scoffed.

"Seriously, they're all college kids," Spencer agreed. "Besides, Melissa would kill me."

"Melissa's not going to be there," Alison said like it was obvious. "I heard Ian was dumping her."

"What?" some of the other girls asked in unison and Alison shrugged, texting Quinn now.

_So, you're going to have to pick me and the girls up for that party tonight_

Quinn rolled her eyes as she typed out a response.

_This isn't a high school sleep over_

Alison smirked as she sent her reply.

_Too bad that girl Heather can't go to anymore parties_

Quinn groaned as she read the text message, Jason getting back into the car now.

"What?" Jason asked and she handed him the phone to let him read the thread.

"She's not going to do anything," Quinn mimicked him from earlier and he gave her a look.

"It's just a party," Jason said, starting the car now. "How bad could it be?"

* * *

Jason took the alcohol up to the party with Ian and Garrett, leaving Quinn to drive the girls up to the party. The girls' all lied to their parents, claiming they were going up to the lake to stay at the Hastings' lake house, that Quinn was going to be supervising. Aria up front with her, the other four girls were crammed into the backseat, sharing seat belts.

"Isn't this illegal?" Alison asked Quinn. She had been a pest since Quinn picked the girls up for the hour long drive. In annoyance, Quinn slammed on the brakes in the middle of the empty back road.

"Quinn!" Aria complained.

"You wanna walk?" Quinn asked Alison, who rolled her eyes. "Didn't think so," Quinn muttered as she started back down the road.

It was only a few more minutes till the lake house and Quinn couldn't wait to get out of this car. Pulling up to the lake house, the sun was just starting to go down. In front of the house was the fire pit, as well as two kegs. Inside the cabin the pool table turned into a beer pong table, moved to the center of the living room between the two couches; outside on the wrap around porch was a plastic table with various bottles of hard liquor spread out on it. There was a path that lead down from the cabin to the dock where people were already jumping in.

"All right," Quinn said, carrying her own bag and the girls brought theirs. She opened the door to the room she always stayed in with Jason, throwing her bag in there. By this point, she had been coming up to parties at this cabin since she was sixteen years old, only a year older than the girls; she knew it like it was her own place.

Most people that planned to stay the night brought tents since the cabin wasn't that big. Being friends with Ian though, Jason and Quinn got a room. Garrett got his own and Ian would have normally shared one with Melissa. There were two more rooms up for grabs and Eric already laid claim to one. Quinn fought for it, but got the last room for the girls. She wasn't happy that they were going to be staying up there, let alone having them outside in a tent among a bunch of hammered college kids.

"This, is where you're staying," she opened the door and there were two twin beds and one air mattress that still needed blown up. "I'm not going to babysit you," she continued. "But, if you need something, just find me." She turned to walk out of the room, but stopped. "Just don't puke, all right?" She said it seriously, but she smiled at them. "Have fun."

"Thanks Quinn," all the girls were thanking her, all of them but Alison. Quinn left the room, walking back outside, more people showing up now. Not sure where Jason was, Quinn grabbed a plastic shot glass, pouring herself one. She threw back three of them before anyone took notice.

"Whoa, Quinn," Garrett joked, coming up the porch steps. "C'mon, I'm a cop now! And, you're underage."

"Garrett!" Quinn laughed, hugging him tight. He and Jason had been friends the longest.

"You act happier to see him than me," Jason said, half joking. He always had a thing about Garrett, knowing he had a crush on Quinn since they were sophomores and she was a freshman. Part of him felt bad for making a move on Quinn first, but only a small part of him felt bad.

"Shut up," Quinn said, pushing Jason's shoulder. Jason took a drag from his joint before passing it to Garrett. "Man of the law, huh?"

"Off duty," Garrett laughed, offering it to her but she waved it off.

"Listen," she said seriously, though she felt her buzz starting to kick in; she remembered now that she had skipped dinner and would eventually regret that. "We've got a bigger underage problem."

"What do you mean?" Garrett asked curiously, though the girls came out as if on cue. The other girls were in the outfits they came in, shorts or jeans and cute summer tops. Alison though had changed into the tiniest mini skirt Quinn thought she had ever seen.

"Holy hell Ali," Jason complained, taking her off to the side while Quinn and Garrett continued to talk on the porch steps. The other girls stuck close to Ali, not sure what else to do at this party.

"Tonight's gonna be all kind of illegal," Garrett was saying as Jason argued with Alison. She argued that their mom bought her that skirt and Jason said she probably just bought it with Jessica's card.

"That's why I need you to watch them," Quinn insisted.

"Me?" Garrett asked with raised eye brows.

"You're the cop here," Quinn said, tossing back her fourth shot and Garrett plucked the shot glass from her hand. "Hey."

"I'm watching _all_ the under ages," Garrett informed her.

"Like you never drank," Quinn fake accused him and he shrugged. "I don't care if they drink-"

"Hey!" Eric Kahn grinned, coming up the steps of the porch now to drop his things inside. "Who are the new chicks?"

"C'mon Kahn," Jason complained, giving him a shove.

"They're your brother's age," Quinn said in disgust; she nodded at his hands as he had two duffel bags. "Didn't realize you got so high maintenance Eric."

"I brought a guest," Eric told her, nodding his head back at the car before taking the bags inside.

"It better not be some slut you're trying to replace CeCe with!" Quinn shouted into the house at him, her buzz taking full effect now.

"Just the original," CeCe grinned, coming up the stairs now.

"AH CECE!" Quinn squealed, throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Aaaand now I'm deaf," Alison rolled her eyes, looking at her brother. "Are you done, can we go now?" Jason waved her off, not able to force her to change clothes. Alison marched off, heading down to the lake where most of the people were hanging out as well as another keg.

"Um, Quinn," Aria tried to get her attention, but she was too busy gushing over CeCe being back from California. She and the other girls followed Alison, figuring it was their best idea, not knowing what to do.

"Wait, wait, wait," Quinn giggled, holding onto CeCe's arms for balance, not noticing the girls leaving. "You have to catch up to me first."

"No way!" CeCe laughed. "We'll never beat the guys in beer pong that way!"

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Quinn insisted, dragging CeCe inside with her.

* * *

Some how, after two games CeCe and Quinn were still undefeated. They had played Garrett and Jason first, who were sitting on a nearby couch, passing their joint back and forth. After that, the girls played against Eric and Ian. Eric disappeared after the loss, going to get another beer. Ian stayed, shaking his head for a moment as he was extremely competitive, an athlete through high school and college.

"This game is rigged," he told the girls as he threw the ping pong ball at them, and CeCe caught it.

"Maybe we're just that awesome," CeCe pointed out, Quinn laughing as she finished the beer.

"Hey...Quinn?" Aria got her attention finally. She came up to the house now with Hanna, wanting a break from the craziness outside. Emily and Spencer were ok by the fire; no one was really sure where Alison had gone off to, but they figured she was ok on her own, fitting into the party with ease.

"Oh!" Quinn said, snapping out of it only a little bit, her head still spinning. "Aria, Hanna." She giggled a little. "Hi honeys. No one's sick, right?"

"Um, no," Aria shook her head. She was beyond uncomfortable at this party though and she wished her sister stuck around with her a little more.

"Do you want us to teach you how to play?" CeCe asked, holding up the ping pong ball as they didn't have another pair to play against; she had finally caught up to Quinn and was just as drunk as her.

"Sure?" Hanna said, though it was more of a question.

"Hey, whoa," Garrett pointed at CeCe and Quinn as they were lining the cups up to play again on the table. "Corrupting minors." CeCe pointed back.

"You're smoking weed!" she laughed.

"I'm not sharing," Garrett shrugged.

"You're sharing with Jason," Quinn pointed out, returning with two bottles of cranberry juice. "You two are playing with juice," she informed Hanna and Aria.

"Yeah, but Jason's always corrupted me," Garrett continued, passing the joint back to his friend.

"Since the third grade," Jason agreed. "Why do you have 2 bottles babe?"

"One of these already has vodka mixed in," Quinn informed him, having done it herself. "I just forget which." She took the lid off of one, taking a swig of it. "Oh, it's that one," she winced, the ratio of juice and liquor way off, her throat burning.

"Ooo, gimme," CeCe said, taking it as Quinn passed Aria and Hanna the juice only bottle to pour into their cups. "Oh my God," CeCe said, having what she thought was her best idea of the night. "We should play with this, not beer."

"Oh my God, yes!" Quinn agreed. "Beer is disgusting."

"I'm not holding your hair tonight," Jason informed Quinn, Spencer and Emily coming inside now.

"Baaaaaaaaabe," Quinn complained. "I'm not gonna get sick."

"There's a reason no one's invented vodka pong," Garrett agreed with Jason.

"I'll hold your hair," CeCe told her.

"That's why I love you!" Quinn said, kissing CeCe's cheek.

"Yeah!" Eric cheered, collapsing over onto the other couch. "Kiss her again." CeCe and Quinn both rolled their eyes. Eric looked over to the four teens at the other end of the table, looking so tiny and innocent in this party that was edging further out of control. "You don't wanna be like these girls," he shook his head at them. "Never start drinking."

"Oh shut up Eric," CeCe complained.

"Mmm, you two are starting already," Quinn pointed out. It was never long after they got back together that they remembered they drove each other crazy. "All right," she told the girls. "So, I'm going to teach all four of you at once, so I don't have to do this again."

"Wait, where's Ali?" Jason said, realizing his sister wasn't with her friends.

"Who really gives a shit?" Quinn slurred honestly and Jason gave her a look.

"Um," Emily spoke up now. "I think I saw her talking to Noel, down by the lake."

"Wait, your brother is here?" CeCe asked Eric as they hadn't given him a ride up.

"Said he'd stop by," Eric nodded. "He was setting up our place down the road, for the party tomorrow." He smirked at Jason. "Think he'll score Dilaurentis?" Jason got up from his seat, going and lunging for Eric.

"HEY!" Quinn said, both her and CeCe getting themselves tangled in the middle trying to stop their boyfriends from fighting, the guys trying to take swings around the girls. "Stop it!" The girls had no idea what to do as most people around the cabin gathered to watch the fight.

"Sit," Garrett ordered the girls, all four of them taking a seat on the couch he and Jason had been sitting on. "Hey, Jason," Garrett jumped in now, prying Jason away. "C'mon man, before someone gets hurt."

"Jay, stop!" Quinn was begging at the same time and Jason backed off, not wanting to hurt her in the middle. "Outside," she told him, forcing him out while CeCe started arguing with Eric. Aria and the other girls watched in shock, wondering if this was what was in store for them when they went to college. Was this really what Quinn and the others did all summer long and on the weekends they were home?

"What was that?" Quinn asked as they went outside on the porch now.

"You heard what he said," Jason argued. Quinn had, but half the time Jason couldn't stand his own sister, they were always fighting. Then again, she knew it was one of those things where they might not like each other, but he'd still protect her.

"Just...cool off out here, all right?" Quinn told him. "I'll go look for Ali, she's probably just sleeping."

Quinn left Jason outside, going to check upstairs in the girls' room for Alison. Garrett and CeCe had set up, showing the girls how to play and Quinn promised she'd be right back. CeCe apologized for Eric, saying he was just too wasted and that she already sent him to bed. Quinn went upstairs, using her hand against the wall to steady her as she walked. Unfortunately, her drinks from that night were catching up to her, the nausea setting in now.

"Ugh," Quinn groaned to herself, opening the nearest door which she thought was the bathroom. Her perception thrown off though, she was actually one door down and stumbled right into Ian's room, the hall light shining in on him and the girl he was making out with.

"OhmyGod," Quinn said as if it was all one word, pulling the door shut. Ian and Alison? If her head wasn't spinning before, it certainly was now. The door reopened and Ian came out alone.

"Seriously?" Quinn demanded. Ian opened his mouth to explain, but she cut him off. "This, is this why you broke up with-"

"It just happened Quinn," Ian told her.

"Jason's going to murder you," Quinn said, turning to go back down the hall. Ian grabbed her arm though, jerking her back.

"No, he's not," Ian told her. "Because he's not going to find out." Quinn gave him an oh please look. "I've got plenty of shit on you too Montgomery."

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he came upstairs now, seeing Ian holding Quinn by her arms.

"I found Quinn up here, looks like she's about to pass out," Ian said, letting her go. Ian had never grabbed Quinn like that before; it scared her.

"You feel all right?" Jason asked her.

"Just...dizzy," Quinn said, partially honest. "Ali, um, she's laying down in the girls' room, like I said." Jason went to check on her, but Quinn stopped him. "She's not feeling great," Quinn said. "Kind of embarrassed, getting so hammered at her first college party." She shrugged. "Lecture her in the morning?"

"All right," Jason shrugged. He wasn't really in the mood to confront his sister, but he was glad to know where she was. He smiled at Quinn a little. "Speaking of getting hammered. Maybe you should lay down too."

"Mhmm," Quinn nodded in agreement, walking towards their room with Jason looking over at Ian who went back into the room.

**thanks for reading! :) really hope you liked it, please review! **


	3. Truth

**thanks so much for the review and follows! :) glad you like it, hope you like this update :) **

_Truth_

Quinn woke up, feeling like their was a pounding in her head. Hearing a knock at the door, it felt like every knock slammed through her head. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, she saw that it was almost one in the afternoon. The light hurt and, whoever was knocking at the door, was making it hurt even more. Quinn ran a hand through her messy hair, looking at Jason who was still passed out. They all must have been up until at least four in the morning.

"Mmmm, come in," Quinn groaned, rubbing her eyes and smearing black make up every where.

"Um, Quinn," Aria peeked her head into the room. There were clothes every where and she could see that Quinn was wearing Jason's shirt; it made her blush, feeling a bit embarrassed like she had interrupted them in something.

"No one's hung over," Quinn started off. "Are they?"

"That's just you," Aria told her.

"Ouch," Quinn muttered. "Then, what did you need?"

"We didn't plan on spending all day up here," Aria told her like it was obvious. "Maybe you planned to sleep until the Kahns' party but-"

"All right," Quinn complained, rolling out of bed. "I get it mom, jeez." She grabbed her jeans from the floor. "I'll meet you guys downstairs, all right?" Aria didn't say anything, just slamming the door instead, which was enough to wake Jason up.

"Ugh," Jason groaned, rolling onto his back, holding his head. "Why is there slamming?"

"I think Aria's mad at me," Quinn sighed, falling onto her back next to him. "I suck."

"Mmm," Jason shook his head, ruffling her hair. "No, that's just the hang over talking."

"Comforting," Quinn said, rolling back out of bed.

"You coming back up tonight?" Jason asked her and she nodded.

"Do you need anything from Rosewood?" Quinn asked since she was going home.

"Just you," Jason grinned at her.

"Cute," she laughed, kissing him once. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," he said, falling right back to sleep. Quinn went downstairs with her bag where the girls were waiting for her, sitting at the kitchen table. There were bottles and empty cups laying around every where. Last night it seemed ok, but now she regretted bringing the girls here. Thanks to Alison though, she was sure this wasn't the only party she was going to be seeing the girls at this summer.

"Where's Alison?" Quinn asked the four girls.

"She got a ride back with Ian," Spencer told her. "She was complaining about how there were too many of us and he offered." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well, makes a less painful ride for me," Quinn joked; as she was saying this, CeCe was coming in now to make 'breakfast'.

"Hey," CeCe grinned at her. "Are you staying for food?"

"I gotta take them home," Quinn told her.

"Boo," CeCe pouted. "You're at least coming back tonight, right?" Eric and CeCe were throwing at party tonight up at the Kahn's cabin, which wasn't far at all from Ian's family's cabin.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded.

"Good," CeCe grinned. "We never got to play truth last night!"

"Ugh, I freaking hate that game," Quinn fake complained, nodding for the girls to go ahead so they could leave. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

The car ride home was particularly quiet, much quieter than the ride the day before to the party. The girls thanked Quinn for taking them, all of them but Aria anyway. Quinn figured Aria was mad at her and the girls were being awkwardly quiet because they knew about it. Quinn dropped off Spencer first, then Emily. Lastly, she dropped off Hanna since she lived across the street from the Montgomerys.

"Thanks again Quinn!" Hanna told her.

"Sure," Quinn smiled at her. "No problem." Once Hanna was gone though, the real tension set in as Quinn parked her car in the driveway. Everyone was out, both of her parents' cars gone.

"What's the matter with you?" Quinn asked Aria as they walked up to the house.

"What's the matter with _me_?" Aria scoffed as they went inside. "Do you even know how much you drank last night?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you've never had a drink before last night," Quinn said sarcastically. She wasn't new around here or stupid, having been to her fair share of high school parties when she was fifteen years old. That was when she became good friends with CeCe and, soon after, vodka.

"You had four shots on the porch," Aria rattled off. "Two rounds of beer pong. Two mixed drinks, and some where in there were three more shots." Aria shook her head. "You weren't just drinking, you were hammered."

"So was everyone there!" Quinn argued. "What do you expect when you go off to college?"

"Everyone else there didn't bring five teenagers," Aria snapped back.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't hold your hand the entire time," Quinn mocked. "Clearly, you just don't know how to be any fun." Aria looked hurt and Quinn immediately regretted her choice of words. "Aria, I-"

"I'm going to Spencer's," Aria cut her off, grabbing her bag and leaving the house. Quinn sighed, running a hand through her hair, the headache returning. Knowing it was better not to follow her, since Quinn had run out of the house plenty of times before, she went upstairs to sleep off the rest of her hangover before going back up to the lake that night.

Aria couldn't believe her sister, her drinking and the people she hung out with. What hurt the most was that she took her up there and didn't spend a minute with her. No, what was worse than that was Quinn saying Aria wasn't any fun, like she never wanted to spend time with her for that reason. Walking down the block and around the corner, she headed towards Spencer's house. She had an older sister, she would understand. The other girls could sympathize but being only children, they didn't really get it; Hanna especially liked hanging out with Quinn. Crossing her arms over herself, she noticed a car slowing next to her.

"Hey kid," Darren said from his police cruiser. "You all right?"

"Fine," Aria sniffed, not aware she had been crying. Darren stopped the car, getting out.

"You're Quinn's little sister," he stated, as if trying to remember. "Right?"

"That's me," Aria muttered.

"You need a ride home?" Darren asked her.

"No," Aria shook her head quickly. "She's there and...I don't want to see her."

"C'mon," Darren nodded his head, motioning for her to get in the car. "We can go some place else then."

* * *

"Hey, Quinn?" Mike was knocking on her door that night. Quinn had slept all afternoon and into the evening, her hangover finally going away. A little disoriented from her nap, Quinn looked around and noticed that it was after six.

"Mmm, hey," she yawned.

"Mom wants to know if you want pizza," Mike told her.

"Um, sure," Quinn nodded, making sure she had dinner tonight; no need to repeat last night's nausea. Quinn got up after her brother left her room, packing another over night bag to take downstairs so she could leave after dinner. Going downstairs now, she saw that it was just her mom and brother.

"Where's Aria?" Quinn asked her mom as she set out three plates at the table.

"She said she was staying at Spencer's," Ella answered. "Did you girls have fun last night?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "Just, um, a quiet night at the lake." Ella nodded.

"And, are you going back up there tonight?" Ella observed her bag; Quinn nodded. "Please be careful."

"Mom," Quinn complained, not up for a lecture from someone else in her family.

"I always here things about those lake parties," Ella reminded her. "And, I was young once." She gave a half smile. "I just worry about you."

"Don't do that so much," Quinn joked, kissing her mom's cheek.

After dinner, Ella put together a bag for Quinn to take over to Hollis on her way up to the lake. Byron had gone to give a make up test that afternoon, staying well into the night to grade them and other papers. Quinn thought it was weird that her dad was staying at work so late on a Saturday, but her mom reminded her how he got about work; right now, he was up for department chair.

Quinn walked into the mostly empty academic building that night, walking by the lecture halls downstairs so she could go up to the second floor. Most professors were out of there offices, but there were a few lights on. At the end of the hall, she noticed the light on in her father's office and brought the bag with his dinner to the door. Without bothering to knock, Quinn just opened the door to her father's office, the doors never locking. Seeing her father's face though, as he was making out on the couch with some blond, he wished the door's did.

"Quinn," Byron said in shock, not sure what to do. The blond girl whipped around to look and Quinn recognized her as her dad's TA, Meredith. Quinn didn't say anything. Before running out of the office, she threw the bag of food at his desk, knocking over the lamp and a few other things. She ran out of the office, down the hall, almost falling down the stairs.

"Quinn!" Byron was calling after her. She bolted to her car, not even noticing that she had started crying until her sobs made her out of breath, stopping to catch it by the driver's side door. Byron eventually caught up to her this way.

"Quinn," Byron said gently, touching her shoulder. Quinn turned and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me," Quinn said between her teeth. A million thoughts were screaming through her mind right now. She wanted to run, to go home and tell her mom. She wanted to drive away, go to the party and forget everything. She wanted to take her father's head off for doing this to her mother.

"I can-"

"Don't even say explain!" Quinn shouted at him.

"Quinn, sweetheart," Byron said gently. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" Quinn screeched in the empty parking lot. "What, so no one hears about your skanky little TA?" She shook her head. "How could you do that to mom?"

"Quinn," Byron reached for her again and she knocked his hand away once more.

"Don't touch me," Quinn repeated, getting into her car now.

* * *

Quinn sped the entire way up to the cabin, the drive shortened by about twenty minutes with how fast she was going. Screeching to a halt, she had to park on the hill above the cabin since she had gotten there so late, leaving her car among a line of others as she headed down to the cabin, blinded by her own tears. She had several missed calls from her father, none of which she planned to return. Stumbling down the hill to the cabin, she got herself scraped up a little, but she didn't care. She was completely numbed to physical pain right now, given the emotional curve ball she was just thrown.

"Hey Quinn," Alison smirked from the porch, sitting on the rail as she was talking to Noel. She must have gotten an invite from him to his brother's party that night. At least none of the other girls were there. And, at least Alison was a little more appropriately dressed tonight.

"Happy to see me?" Alison asked, trying to provoke her.

"Is your brother around?" Quinn asked.

"How should I know," Alison shrugged; Quinn rolled her eyes, turning to go. "What's shoved up your ass?" Quinn turned around, ready to knock Alison and her stupid smirk right off the porch railing. Feeling someone's arms around her waist though, she was jerked back.

"Hey!" Garrett stopped her, yanking her back. He had to drag her inside, closing the door so Quinn wouldn't pummel Alison. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he demanded as Quinn jerked away from him. When Quinn turned around though, his expression softened as he saw she was in tears. "What happened to you?"

"Is Jason here?" Quinn asked, her voice shaking now.

"He's down on the dock I think," Garrett told her, not sure what was going on. "C'mon, we'll go down there."

Garrett took Quinn out out the back, keeping her away from Alison. He wasn't sure what was going on with her, but it was enough to make her snap at a teenager. Her eyes were full of tears, her make up smeared around her eyes. After stumbling down the hill, her legs were scratched up, blood drawn in a few places. Had she gotten hurt?

"Do I need to arrest anyone?" Garrett asked as they neared the dock, trying to be light. Quinn just shook her head, crossing her arms over herself. "Here." Garrett gave her his zip up sweatshirt.

"Thanks," Quinn mumbled, shrugging it on over her black t-shirt. Whoever was with Jason walked off the dock now, probably someone Jason was selling to. Quinn left Garrett, saying they'd meet him inside before stepping up onto the dock to go talk to Jason. He had started to walk back, but stopped when he saw her.

"Hey," he smiled, but then he looked her over. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Um," Quinn said, looking down. There they were again, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you think, um, tomorrow I could just go back with you?"

"What's going on?" Jason asked her with concern.

"I can't go home Jay," Quinn said, looking at him now. "I don't...want to go home."

"Ok, yeah," Jason nodded. "Sure." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I, uh," Quinn swallowed hard, fighting off crying for now. "I caught my dad..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "I saw my dad, cheating on my mom."

"Oh my God," Jason sighed, putting his hands on her waist to pull her in. "Baby, I'm sor-"

"And I don't want you to be sorry," Quinn pushed on his hands to keep him from hugging her. "I don't want to think about it right now." She bit her lip. "I just want to go have fun, to forget about it."

"Ok," Jason agreed hesitantly, not sure this was the best way to help her. "Let's...go see what CeCe and Eric are doing." He didn't think this was the best idea, but he could also appreciate the need to blow off steam after what she had seen.

Taking her hand, he lead her back up to the house. It had started to thunder and lightning outside, so most people moved inside to avoid the coming rain. Downstairs in the basement was the Kahn's game room, where most of the people had gathered. There was a beer pong table, as well as a table for flip cup. In the middle of the room were two couches where everyone was sitting around, playing a game of truth.

Truth was a game they had come up with, to avoid the crazy dares that people started to make up after awhile. In truth, you could ask any question that you wanted. If a person took too long to answer or if they were caught lying, they had to drink. CeCe was playing against a girl from Quinn's year at Rosewood high, the girl was quickly losing as CeCe always seemed to know everything about everyone.

"HI!" CeCe beamed when Quinn came downstairs. She abandoned Eric on the couch, running over to hug Quinn; the girl she was playing with took this opportunity to exit the game. When she pulled back, she saw how Quinn's eyes were red. "Oh no," CeCe pouted. "What's wrong lovely?"

"Oh nothing," Quinn waved it off. "It's stupid." CeCe pushed Jason's shoulder.

"What did you do?" CeCe accused him.

"It wasn't him," Quinn stopped her. "I, um, fought with my parents." She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Stupid."

"Ah," CeCe nodded, having been there herself. "Well, I am going to make you a drink," CeCe grinned playfully. "Go play truth, I'll be right back."

"K," Quinn nodded, sitting on the couch opposite Eric who nodded hello at her.

"Someone sub in for me!" CeCe called, heading up the stairs now to find the rest of the liquor.

"I'll play," Alison smiled, sitting between Eric and Noel.

**thanks for reading! :) really hope you liked the update, would love to hear what you think so far! :) please review! **


	4. Nothing To Say

**thanks so much for the favorites and follows! :) really hope you like this update :) **

_Nothing to Say_

Quinn dreaded this, but didn't act like it, sitting calmly on the couch opposite of Alison and the Kahn brothers. Jason was sitting next to her, their other friends gathered around. Truth was one of their favorite games because of the secrets that came out. That was what Quinn was afraid of though now, playing the game with Alison, her newly found life pain as she knew her biggest secret.

"You can start," Alison smirked at her.

"Fine," Quinn said, the timer starting. She started out with one of the simple questions, things a lot of people asked at the start. "Ever done drugs?"

"You're confusing me with my brother," Alison informed her; in the middle of taking a drink, Jason gave his sister the finger and she ignored him. "How old were you when you lost it?"

"Sixteen," Quinn answered. "You?" It was one of those things, a question that always got asked back; Quinn found it to be more of a reflex, she hadn't actually meant to ask fifteen year old Alison that. Alison was surprised though and didn't answer.

"Oh my God," Jason groaned, getting up from the couch now to get another drink. He didn't want to listen to his sister play this game, to know that his fifteen year old sister had sex before. If it was Eric's brother, Jason was going to kick his ass. As he thought about it though, he would really kick any body's ass for that.

"We'll skip," Quinn offered Alison but she shook her head.

"Fifteen," Alison answered now, shaking off her surprise from before, ready to turn on Quinn. "Ever been in a car accident?"

"You were there," Quinn answered quickly, knowing where Alison was going with this. "I backed into my parents' mailbox, last summer." Jason was returning now with another drink, hearing what Alison had asked and giving her a warning look. "Ever hook up with an older guy?" Quinn asked now as Ian entered the circle of people.

"Jeez Quinn," Jason complained now as he resumed his seat next to her. Why would she keep bringing up that stuff about his little sister like that? Ian kept a straight face, but wouldn't take his eyes off Quinn.

"What's older?" Alison raised her eye brows now.

"Ew," CeCe cringed as she came downstairs, standing behind Quinn. "I mean, no offense hon, but you can't even drive yet."

"Speaking of driving," Alison continued, brushing it off. "I meant, were you in a big accident Quinn?" She looked her over. "Anyone get hurt?"

"Just the mailbox," Quinn answered, keeping her straight face. Who was Alison kidding? Quinn literally invented this game.

* * *

Playing truth hadn't gone nearly as bad as Quinn had thought, not letting Alison shake her. After the fairly uneventful game, the group panned out to keep drinking. Ian kept circling, like he was going to come over and confront Quinn about her older guys comment. Jason wasn't leaving her though and Quinn knew he was taking it easy to keep an eye on her; he was drinking, but not like usual. She wasn't purposefully drinking heavily, but she was spiraling after what she had seen with her dad. Even CeCe could tell something was wrong, but she didn't ask about it. At some point, CeCe just started giving her juice or sprite without any liquor in it.

"Hey," Jason said, catching Quinn sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "You all right?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Dizzy," Quinn muttered, falling back against the couch now.

"All right," Jason sighed, standing up and scooping her up off the couch. He carried her upstairs, taking her back the hall to the room they were sleeping in that night, laying her on the bed. "I'm gonna go get you some water, all right?"

"Ok, I love you," Quinn slurred as Jason went out to the kitchen, getting her water. When he came back, she was still laying there, but was holding her phone out in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, suppressing a laugh, setting the water on the bedside table, watching her.

"My dad keeps calling me," Quinn answered, unable to unlock her phone. "I wanna tell him to bite me."

"No," Jason said, taking the phone from her. She was right though, Byron was still trying to reach her, to see where she went after their confrontation. He didn't blame her for wanting to tell her dad off, but he knew that wasn't a good idea right now.

"Then you tell him," Quinn complained, closing her eyes to keep the world from spinning. She went to turn over but rolled the wrong way, falling right off the bed.

"You all right baby?" Jason asked, dropping the phone on the bed and helping her up.

"Good," she gave him a thumbs up. "I'm just gonna..." She pointed at the door. "Go that way."

"You need any help?" Jason asked, her phone buzzing with a text this time.

"Just deal with that," Quinn waved him off, stumbling out the door to go down the hall to the bathroom. Jason sat on the bed, taking her phone and dialing Byron back.

_"Quinn?"_ Byron answered hopefully. He was downstairs in his office, after Ella had gone to sleep, going back to trying to desperately reach Quinn.

"Nope," Jason told him simply. Jason had a few words for Quinn's dad too, seeing how what he did affected Quinn, how it was going to break his family.

_"Jason,"_ Byron sighed. _"Good, I'm glad she's with you."_

"Better than going to see Mrs. Montgomery, right?" Jason asked; Byron was quiet.

_"She told you,"_ Byron observed.

"Mhmm," Jason nodded.

_"I need to speak with my daughter Jason,"_ Byron told him seriously.

"No, you need to leave her alone," Jason said back. Hearing her throwing up from down the hall, he sighed. "She'll come home when she's ready," Jason told Byron, hanging up on him now. Getting up, he went down the hall to check on Quinn, who was still vomiting. He knelt down next to her, taking her hair from her.

"All right, you're all right," Jason said gently, resting a hand on her back. It was a broken record, the two of them regularly taking turns saying this to each other when the other ended up getting sick at one of these things. Quinn, done getting sick now, moved away and sat leaning back against the counter, closing eyes as the world still spun around her. Jason noticed she had started crying, a few tears sneaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Baby," Jason said softly, reaching a resting a hand on her leg.

"I'm so mad at him," Quinn sniffed, wiping at her eyes. Jason sighed, moving to sit next to her.

"I know," Jason agreed. This was the first time she had finally admitted it, actually talking about her dad since she first told him what happened out on the dock.

* * *

Jason and Quinn left the lake house the next day, with Jason following Quinn home. They timed their trip home so her family would be out at church, giving Quinn time to leave her car and re-pack another over night bag. She still didn't want to stay at home, she certainly didn't want to see her dad. Jason's parents were gone, as they usually were in the summer.

The DiLaurentis family didn't have a house at the lake, but they did have a house in Cape May that they rented out to people on vacation whenever they weren't using it. They were at the house for a week now to start off the summer, not coming home until next weekend, leaving Jason and Alison to fend for themselves; they didn't mind.

Quinn didn't want to do anything, that was from her fight with her dad. Not wanting to move though mostly had to do with her massive hang over. She and Jason sat on the couch, watching movies together. She was curled up, wearing one of his sweatshirts and a pair of cotton shorts, laying her pulsing head against his chest.

"Feelin' all right?" Jason asked her, though he was still watching the movie.

"I hate shots," Quinn muttered, closing her eyes and cuddling up closer into his chest; she heard his laugh.

"I'll remind you of that next weekend," he commented. Just then, there came a knocking at the door. Quinn groaned, falling over face first into the couch as Jason got up to answer it. She found out she was glad to be laying like that on the couch though, so the person at the door couldn't see her. It was her dad after all, coming to look for her.

"Jason," Byron said as he answered the door. "Is Quinn here?"

"I'm sorry?" Jason acted like he hadn't heard him; Byron sighed.

"Her car was home, she wasn't," Byron continued. "I need to see my daughter."

"No, you need to let her come home when she's ready," Jason repeated.

"You can't keep her from me," Byron told him, trying to step inside; Jason stepped in front of him.

"You wanna bet?" Jason asked. Byron was quiet, looking at Jason. Quinn's boyfriend wouldn't actually hit him, would he?

"Jason-"

"Don't you get it?" Jason snapped at him, starting to get angry now. "There's nothing you can say to her right now." Byron tried to look around him but saw no one.

"Quinn!" Byron called. "Honey, I'm-"

"Going home," Jason cut him off, closing the door on his face. Byron didn't stay to protest or knock again, leaving to go home. Jason went back, leaning against the back of the couch where Quinn had turned onto her back to look up at him.

"Thanks," she said softly and he nodded.

"Quinn."

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked her and she looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You wanna run away?" Jason said lightly. "Because, you know you can stay here as long as you want." She shrugged, not really answering. "You want me to kick your dad's ass?" he asked and she snorted a laugh at the thought; he half smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"I'm sure," Quinn commented back.

"Do you want me to come over?" Jason asked. "When...you see your mom?"

"No," Quinn shook her head quickly. "Just, um...shit is really going to hit the fan. And I think it would be better to just be a family thing."

"Ok," Jason nodded. "But, you don't have to go back, until you want to."

* * *

Quinn didn't leave the DiLaurentis house for four days. Her family tried contacting her, but she avoided them. She was pretty sure the only reason her mom didn't call the cops was because Alison was telling her that Quinn was staying with them; she at least knew where Quinn was, even if she wasn't talking to her. Finally though, after being away from the house for that long, Quinn knew she couldn't avoid it anymore and went home, getting to the house around dinner time that night.

"Quinn Elizabeth Montgomery," Ella said from the table when Quinn walked into the house. Her dad looked over, as did her brother and sister, Mike having to turn in his chair. "Where have you been?"

"Mom-"

"No one has heard from you in _days_," Ella continued to snap at her. If only she knew the reason Quinn was avoiding home, then she would be directing this at Byron. "We only knew where you were because Alison told Aria." Ella shook her head at her oldest daughter. "I understand that you're twenty. You have a boyfriend and you want to go out, but while you still live here you're going to have to let your father and I know where you are and that you're safe! Do you understand me?"

Quinn wouldn't answer her.

"What is going on with you?" Ella demanded. She wasn't normally so harsh, but she was upset that it had been four days since she heard from Quinn, five days since she had seen her. The last she had heard from her was when she went up to that cabin party and, if it wasn't for Aria telling her, she would have thought something happened to Quinn.

"You wanna know?" Quinn snapped back now, looking over at her dad. Her dad's eyes were pleading. It wasn't her dad's eyes that changed her mind though, it was her siblings.

Mike and Aria were both sitting there looking at her, their eyes filled with innocence. If she told her mom now, it would be like what she told Jason; shit would hit the fan. Her parents would fight, they could even get divorced over this. There was something in the way Aria and Mike looked at Quinn that made her not want to do it anymore.

"I...had a fight...with Jason," Quinn lied. "I don't know where we're at right now. So, um." She felt her eyes welling up with tears. "I think I just want to be by myself." With that, she took off up the stairs, crying not only because of what her father had done but because she had helped him get away with it.

**thanks for reading! really hope that you liked it! would love to get more feedback on this update, please review! :)**


End file.
